


The Dream

by DrAgOnLOvEr34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Cake, F/M, Family, Funny, Hogwarts, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Padfoot - Freeform, Pranks, awake?, dream - Freeform, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAgOnLOvEr34/pseuds/DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: How can you tell if you are awake or not? Harry didn't know the answer himself but he was really hoping that he wasn't sleeping. His parents were alive in whatever this was and he was surrounded by people who loved him. He felt important and there wasn't a war he was being forced to fight in. Please don't let this be a dream oh Merlin please...





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this story some time ago and I decided it was trash so I rewrote it. I spent a LONG time on this thing oh gosh. I should be writing my college paper oops. Anyway!
> 
> Please review and tell me how much it sucks. :D (that's a joke please don't do that I am sensitive) I do welcome critics though just be nice about it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please enjoy your stay.
> 
> ~DrAgOnLOvEr34

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Harry woke up from his dream with a start, heart thumping in his chest. Blindly he reached over the side of his bed to grab his glasses. His hand hit his alarm clock before he finally located them.

Wiping the sweat away from his forehead he put them on, breathing a little easier when everything came into focus. Seeing his room looking exactly like it did yesterday made him feel a little better knowing he was really awake.

What exactly had that been? Had it really just been a dream when it felt like the complete opposite?

The images danced around in his head, slipping through tiny cracks he knew he couldn't follow. The dream had seemed so real, like it was something he was actually a part of. It felt as if he had been in a movie with a set script that didn't allow him to scream out or changed anything. Many of the things Harry witnessed made him happy he was never a part of it at all in the waking world.

Just thinking about it made his breathing speed up again to his alarm so he started to think about the dream more clearly. It was a horrible thing. His parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort when he was just a little baby. James, his father, had died trying to give his mother, Lily, more time to escape. It didn't work and his mother had been killed right in front of his own eyes.

To make matters worse he was sent to live with the only family he had left, the Dursley's. He had only actually met them once in his life and it had ended with his mother throwing a curse at his Aunt before his laughing father could drag her away. They weren't very nice people and he shuddered to think of living with them.

Sitting up in his bed, he turned on his light before stumbling off. Maybe showering all this sweat off from his nightmare would help him rationalize what it was about. His mother always told him to think before he decided anything.

(The complete opposite of his dad who was more of a jump first ask questions later. That way of thinking had caused him to be thrown out to the dog house more times than Harry could count. He might ask Sirius because apparently he had a running total going.)

Stepping into the hallway he dodge a running Padfoot and ducked out of the way of his father who was giving chase.

"What did he do now?" Harry shouted towards the direction they had gone.

"Apparently Sirius told Lily about how James took you to go ridding at the Quidditch course last week and left you alone for a good hour to go race against Frank Longbottom," a voice commented from behind him.

Harry snorted before turning around to look someone who was his uncle in everything but blood. Remus Lupin had been a part of Harry's life for as long as he could recall. He was the person who was always able to tame his boyfriend Sirius Black to a certain degree. The only 'sane' one in his father's group of friends like his mother would say.

If only she knew who the mastermind behind more than half of the Marauders schemes were she wouldn't be saying that with such certainty. He was their secret weapon according to Sirius.

"I bet she wasn't happy about that," Harry laughed before giving him a hug.

Remus flinched a little in surprise before surrounding him with his arms. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing thoughts. This was his Remus and he wasn't lying dead on the ground because of a war that ended before Harry was even born. Giving himself a mental shake, he pulled back.

"Are you okay cub?" Remus asked a hint of worry in his voice. Harry just nodded before yawning and nonchalantly rubbing his eyes under the disguise of him being tired.

"Yeah sorry," he commented, "I stayed up a little too late last night reading a book mom got me."

"Ah, I see!" Remus replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "You are just like me and your mom in that way. Anyway, I wanted to wish you a Happy 11th Birthday! It's a very important day for a young wizard."

"Thanks Moony. I think dad may be more excited than even me for this day."

Remus barked out a laugh before ruffling his hair. Harry glanced at him again and took in the laugh lines and light peppering of white hair scattered on his head. He didn't have the stress lines or the look of the Remus he dreamed about. He seemed more happy and healthy, something Harry was very thankful for.

"I think I am going to go take a shower," Harry finally said giving his armpit a smell and gagging in exaggeration.

"That's fine cub. I think it's my duty to go make sure your father and godfather don't kill each other. After all, I was actually the one who told your mother." With that last statement, the werewolf disappeared down the hallway, following the noise of yelling and glass breaking.

With his mood lightened a little bit more, Harry disappeared into the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it (he had learned his lesson last time) he started the water, making sure it was warm enough, before peeling off his clothes and throwing them on the ground. Taking his glasses off, he set them down gently on the porcelain sink.

Finding the water to his satisfaction he stepped into the shower. He made quick work of washing his body and hair, not wanting to stay in it that long. He had never been a fan of water since the swimming incident last year. His family no longer talked about it because usually it ended with his mother's face becoming almost as red as her hair.

Finally done, his hopped out of the shower, barely stopping himself from slipping on the floor. Harry's face had greeted the floor in this bathroom one to many times because of his impatience.

Grabbing a towel, he dried himself the best he could before wrapping it around his waist. Throwing the dirty clothes in the laundry basket he started to walk out, before a thought froze him.

Turning back to the foggy mirror, he swiped his hands across it a couple times until he could make out his face. With shaky hands he reached up to his hair and held it away from his forehead.

Nothing.

There was no lightning bolt scar of any size on his forehead. Scrubbing his head with his other hand he made sure nothing was there again. Taking this as another sign that everything was okay, he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Checking yourself out in the mirror there Pup?" Sirius quipped, leaning against the door with an amused look on his face.

Giving a high-pitched scream of surprise Harry tripped backwards, his arms pin wheeling in the air, trying to catch his balance. Hitting the floor with a thud, he let out a groan of pain, content on not moving from this spot forever.

Honestly, the fact that his towel had stayed on was a miracle, a happy, happy miracle. There was absolute silence in the bathroom besides his groans of pain before Sirius started laughing.

"Oh Merlin you should've seen your face!" he wheezed out, clutching his stomach with one arm as the other kept his balance on the doorframe.

"Is this seriously how you treat the Birthday boy?" Harry wined as he pushed himself up.

"Oh I knew I forgot something!" Sirius said, well…seriously as he pulled out his wand from behind his ear.

'That's probably how he got in,' Harry concluded grumpily in his mind.

Before Harry could say anything an arm reached into the bathroom and grabbed Sirius's ear with a yanked, dragging him down from the doorway.

"OW LILY LET ME GO! JAMES YOUR WIFE AND MOTHER OF YOU CHILD IS ABUSING ME! STOP HER BEFORE SHE RIPS MY EAR OFF!"

Another hand come into the room and slapped him on the back of the head. Before she pushed the still yelping Sirius down the hallway, Lily looked into the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday my Darling! I just need to take out the trash and then your breakfast should be done soon." She said as if she was just talking about the weather.

"Thanks mom," Harry said grinning at her as he rubbed the back of his head before putting on his glasses.

"You welcome," she answered with a sweet smile before turning a glare on the whimpering man besides her.

"Next time knock! What if he had been naked? AS A MATTER OF FACT WHAT IF THAT HAD BEEN ME IN THE SHOWER?"

And so they left.

Before Harry knew it, he was in his room getting ready for breakfast. Hopping on one foot, he struggled to get his leg in his pants. It took him a couple of seconds before he finally got it, letting out a noise of victory.

Giving a smile, the only Potter child flopped back on his bed, reaching for his Quidditch magazine. His hand hit a picture frame he had sitting there before knocking it down.

Diving towards the ground he grabbed it before frantically turning it over, running his hand along the unbroken glass. This was one of his favorite pictures of his usual family and he didn't want to ruin it. Staring at everyone's grinning and stress free faces, he softly put it back on the table.

A weight lifted from his shoulders.

Everything was fine and he could stop worrying. Besides, he was turning the exciting age of 11 today! As everyone knew this was the age you finally got your Hogwarts letter, something all witches and wizards anxiously waited for. He had heard the most wonderful and amazing stories from his family about Hogwarts and he couldn't wait.

Throughout this whole year his father had been hinting he had something very special to give Harry before he went to school and he was excited to see what it was. By the looks on the other Marauders faces they knew exactly what his father was talking about. Anything that involved all three of them either automatically meant trouble or probably the coolest thing ever. Harry was betting it was a combination of the two.

"Harry! Come down and get some pancakes!" Lily shouted up the stairs.

He jumped off the bed and raced down the stairs, knowing his mother was probably swatting his father and Godfather with a spatula to keep them from eating anything. Remus was usually watching in amusement as he used to distraction to help himself behind her back.

Catching himself on the banister when he came down the stairs too fast, he swung himself into the kitchen and was smacked in the face with confetti.

"SURPRISE!" his father yelled, throwing more at him. Harry gave him a glare before spitting out the paper he had caught in his mouth. His father was silent for a while as he stared at him before taking the rest of the confetti and stuffing it down his own shirt.

"You first Birthday present is me magically getting rid of the confetti which was totally Padfoot's idea! Poof!" His father smirked at him before sitting down at his spot at the table, between Lily and Remus.

Suddenly a loud bark was heard and Padfoot came tearing down through the kitchen door.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Padfoot lost his traction and came flying straight at the table stacked high with pancakes and other breakfast food. Remus was able to sidetrack him so he only knocked into the fridge, flipped over, butt up in the air. The terror on the dogs face was almost funny until everyone realized it wasn't because he almost knocked all the food down on the ground.

They turned to look at Lily who had an almost evil smile on her face.

"Whoa! Calm down there Padfoot! If you had went any faster, you could have knocked over the table. All of these delicious, fluffy syrup coated pancakes, on the ground. Be careful!" James tried to joke after he took a huge gulp, peeking at Lily from the side.

She was still smiling.

"James, you did the exact same thing when you came in!" Remus said with a fake laugh.

No difference.

Sirius quickly changed back and tried to leave the room. A hex shot through the air and smack into his butt with a pop. Sirius let out a shriek before grabbing where it hit with a pout.

"Aw come on Lily now Remus is going to have to kiss it all better." His eyebrows tried to do a seductive wiggle.

"Sirius Orion Black I have been saving these for an occasion just like this," Lily finally spoke before reaching into a jar on the counter and bringing out something that looked like a cookie.

"Are…are those dog treats?" Harry questioned.

"Yes they are. I made them just for Sirius, who isn't going to be getting any pancakes today."

Harry looked at Sirius's shocked face and hid a grin. His mother was laying down the law of the house.

"Wait, are you telling me those were dog treats?" They all glanced at James who looked almost green to the face.

"Oh no don't tell me…" Remus began before getting cut off.

"I…I thought they were biscuits…" James wined throwing his head on the table, burying it into his arms.

Silence.

Suddenly everyone started to laugh. It was the best type of laughter. The kind that was almost infectious and when someone would finally stop they would take a look at someone else and start again. The atmosphere was so light and happy right now that Harry had to stop and look at everyone with a grin on his face. This was his family and he loved them.

He thought back to the nightmare again.

What if something did actually happen to his family? What would he do? Who would he go to? For as long as he could remember someone had always been there to help him by holding his hand or telling him it would all be okay. He knew he was spoiled and he loved it. His family was all like puzzle pieces that just clicked together. You have to have all to make the picture work.

"Harry, dear, are you okay?" Lily asked, concerned, "You're frowning. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it's your Birthday, which was the magical day that you were gifted to us!" James cooed sweetly, "You're supposed to be happy!"

"I'm fine. I promise," he said.

They all looked at him still doubtful.

"It's okay guys…I…I just really love you all." Harry said this as fast as possible, red to the face.

Lily, who had been handing helpings of pancakes out, gained a warm look on her face as she gave him his food. She quickly gave him a kiss on his forehead before ducking out of all the arms that suddenly appeared around Harry.

"GROUP HUG!" Sirius yelled as he gathered Remus and James to join. Lily had already slipped away to start filling up everyone's drinks.

They stayed like that for awhile before Remus started sniffing.

"Sirius, did you take a shower today?"

Everyone quickly separated.

"Ha! This isn't about me today. It's about young Harry's Birthday."

They all settled down to eat after that statement but not before they all said their Birthday wishes.

"Happy Birthday person I helped create! The heir to my fortune! My future Quidditch star." A pinch to the cheeks.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Another loving smile.

"Happy day of Birth my young pup!" A raspberry was blown his direction.

"Congratulations for turning 11 today cub." His hair was ruffled affectionately.

Harry tried to smile at them through a mouthful of food. He didn't know if it worked but they seemed to get the message.

"Hey, Prongslet, you see that pile of presents over there," James pointed dramatically at a huge stack of presents.

"Those are all for you, the smaller ones are from Sirius and Remus because they are lame, but that one right on top, the biggest out of them all is from me and your mom," He was almost bouncing in his seat by now.

"James! Let him finish eating first!" Lily admonished, "Why don't you read the Daily Prophet while you wait?"

"My lovely Lilyflower, I will give him time to eat for you. I will also read the paper for you!" James grabbed the paper and tried to start reading. He was fidgeting too much to be doing much of anything right now.

His family always did birthday parties different than everyone else. Instead of waiting until dinner to open the presents they did it right away. That was, according to his dad; so they had all day to play with the new presents they received at breakfast.

Then later that night they would bring out the cake, sing Happy Birthday, and blow out the candles. It works out okay for Harry. He was just happy that Remus no longer tried to make the cake anymore.

Last time they were all sick for a good week because of him. Somehow though, he had been okay. Everyone played it off for him being a werewolf but Harry had his doubts. He glanced at Remus suspiciously as he took a drink of his milk. If he ever needed someone on his side against his dad he would probably pick him for a prank war.

Feeling a kick under the table he glanced at his godfather just as he was taking a drink of milk. When he put the glass down he had a nice milk mustache going. If you couldn't tell he was the most mature out of them all.

Feeling another kick under the table he looked at his father and almost spit out the pancake that was in his mouth. James was staring, unblinking, at him very intently from over the top of the paper.

A pout formed on his father's face. Finally, Harry made sure to take an extra-long time to eat the last bite of his pancake before slowly pushing it away, watching the eyes following his moves intently.

"I'm done," Harry walked up the put his dishes in the sink. As he was doing this James jumped up, made a noise that sounded like a pig squealing, and ran over to the presents.

Lily winked at Harry and whispered, "I always told you that your father was a pig," she laughed, took everyone else's plates away from them.

Hurrying over with the presents, James almost tripped but stopped the fall by grabbing onto Remus's shoulder with a grunt of effort. Remus sighed before throwing the hand of his person. His father shoved the smaller gift into Harry's face after he dodged the foot Sirius put out.

"The best present is for last!" He declared, while holding onto the big one from Lily and James. Harry obliged him and opened up the others.

From Sirius and Remus, he got candy, broom polish, and books. He knew without a doubt that the books were from Remus because he couldn't picture Sirius holding a book willingly or even getting close enough to a bookstore to buy one.

Last time they were within reaching distance he had let out a dramatic scream and fell to the ground clutching his head. The whole group had been happy enough to quickly leave the theatrical performing wizard behind, taking no mind of his shouts to come back.

His parents had also gotten him candy, books and some brand new Quidditch gloves, which he was hoping to go use later today. Just like his father he loved the feeling of being able to fly in the air. The wind blowing through his hair and the ground far below him was the best feeling ever. It was where he belonged.

Finally, it came down to the huge and weirdly shaped present that his father was holding like it was the most precious thing in the world. The way he cradled and stroked it concerned everyone at the table a little bit. His father almost refused to hand it over but was persuaded when his mother gave him the look.

Harry grabbed the present, didn't waste any time with teasing his father for once and he ripped right into it. Paper flew every direction possible as he tried to get it all off.

Once he was done, he looked closely at what it was and gave a cry of delight. It was a new broom! They had gotten him the newest broom that was on the market! He only needed give his father and godfather a look before they both raced to the back door. They heard a faint, "Be careful" from Lily before they all disappeared outside, arguing over who got to use the new broom first. Harry won because he was the birthday boy.

(He almost lost against Sirius weirdly enough if his father hadn't stomped on his foot.)

That was how the rest of the day was spent as the three took turns on the new broom, racing it against the old ones. Remus and Lily watched from the chairs they were sitting on outside, peacefully reading some books.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Before long, they were called in for dinner. It was a happy affair as they all shoved food down their throats and told embarrassing stories about the Birthday boy. He wasn't that mad because he knew he would be able to have his revenge later on. Still, he had a ball laughing and just making more memories. After they were done eating, they brought out the cake and sung Happy Birthday to him.

"Don't forget to make a wish Harry!" Lily said as she held onto James, resting in his arms with a bright smile on her face.

"Why don't you wish for a new broom for your favorite godfather?" They just ignored Sirius like usual.

Harry looked at his small family, taking in all of the faces that were focused on him. He already knew what his wish was going to be. Something that was probably a little selfish but Harry didn't care one bit because he was the only one that knew what it was.

He wanted nothing to change and for them to be happy like this all the time. Holding onto that wish and closing his eyes he blew out the candles and woke up in the 5th year boy's Dormitory.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry stared in shock at the snoring bodies around him. Looking down at his quivering hands he started to shake his head back and forth repeatedly mumbling to himself.

"No…nonononono this is all a dream. I need to wake up; please dear Merlin let me wake up!"

Running into the bathroom he turned on the sink and splashed his face with freezing cold water multiple times. Soon he started patting his cheeks, hoping to JUST WAKE UP…

Looking up he caught sight of that bloody scar. The only thing people remembered him for in this world. They didn't see just Harry they saw the person who had survived the killing curse as it stole the lives of his mother and father.

James…

Lily…

He dropped to the floor and crawled into the shower, slumping in the corner. Stretching his body he turned the water on and just let it run over his clothed body. It soaked him to the bone, making him give a huge shiver. He was sure to get a cold from this.

What did it matter though? He didn't have his dream family and he never would. It was a figment of his imagination. Something the little boy he still had inside of him had wanted so desperately for as long as he could remember.

It was all a dream, a big wonderful fake dream.

A painful sob ripped out of his body and soon more started until he couldn't stop himself. He gave into his grief and let it go. The tears just keep coming and coming until he wasn't sure how much he had left. Something shattered in him at this moment, something that was so broken he knew he could never fill the void it left within him.

He wasn't sure how long he cried nor how long he sat in that bathroom. Soon he heard stumbling around the dormitory as the rest of his classmates woke up.

Giving a shudder, he took a deep breath, and shut the shower off.

It was time to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> SO...cough...about that review? ;D
> 
> I hope you guys had fun and enjoyed it. Have a nice day/afternoon/night!
> 
> Also, I know this story was sad and everything. I tried really had to work on my foreshadowing or hinting a little bit. Can you guys see any of it anywhere? Why don't you tell me what you did like and what you didn't like! Any changes you suggest or ideas you have? This is all about improving my writing so I can become world famous some day guys hahaha. ) Once I am famous and have money I am buying a farm with a lot of land and releasing like 10 German Shepherds to roam free and love me because I am sure not to have anyone I am married to.


End file.
